


Singing in the Shower

by Suspicious_Popsicle



Series: Mix Tape [16]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluri, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Popsicle/pseuds/Suspicious_Popsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: The characters in this story are from Tales of Vesperia and do not belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Singing in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are from Tales of Vesperia and do not belong to me.

_He's not even a morning person, so why is he up this early?_

The thought marched across Flynn's groggy mind in protest over the clamor of Yuri belting out a song in their tiny, tiled, amphitheater of a shower. His voice rang with echoes, filling the house along with the hissing, splattering rush of water. Frowning, refusing to give up the possibility of a few more minutes of sleep, Flynn rolled over, pressing his face into the pillow and pulling the blanket up over his head. It didn't do any good.

_I could almost sing along_ , he realized. He recognized the song. It wasn't one of Yuri's, but it was one of his favorites. He sang it a bit faster than it was originally meant to be, and much louder. The chorus led into a wailing shout, and Flynn winced. It was too early for this.

Instrumentals didn't stop Yuri. Flynn could picture him playing air guitar as he was subjected to the flood of sounds meant to imitate the chords of a solo. He waited and, as he'd expected, slaps, bangs, and raps resounded from the bathroom, bouncing from one tiled wall to the next to join the cacophony. The drums would lead back into the lyrics, and Yuri rushed into the verse with a roar that cut off abruptly with a loud clatter and a burst of completely unmelodious swearing.

The house went quiet aside from the harsh patter of the shower against the bottom of the tub. When the singing didn't start up again after a few seconds, Flynn turned his face toward the door to call out.

“...Yuri? You okay?”

There was no answer, and he sighed as he lifted his head.

“Yuri! Are! You! O! Kay!”

That got through.

“Shampoo bottle fell on my fucking toe! Hurt like hell!”

_Maybe it had wanted to sleep in, too_ , Flynn thought. “Want me to come kiss it and make it better?” he shouted.

“Fuck you!”

“Not now! I'm trying to sleep!”

He heard muffled swears and the sound of the water changed as Yuri moved beneath the spray. There was no more singing, and Flynn felt amusement tugging at the corners of his lips as he settled himself beneath the covers and went back to sleep.


End file.
